dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spopovich
|Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Race=Human |Gender=Male |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (boss) Dabura (superior) Yamu (partner) }} Spopovich is a supporting villain in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is a muscular competitor in several World Martial Arts Tournaments, a long-time rival of Mr. Satan, and one of the two Humans ensnared by the wizard Babidi's mind control. Appearance and Personality Many years before Spopovich encountered and joined Babidi, his appearance consisted of light brown hair which reached his shoulders, with an enormous amount of muscle mass, towering over many other characters in terms of width and height. When possessed by Babidi many years later, Spopovich loses his hair, and becomes even more muscular than before, with his muscle mass becoming so large that large veins have appeared all over his body, bulging from his skin. Spopovich has an incredibly aggressive personality, and a very bloodlust thinking process. Even if it is not a mandatory requirement in his assignments given by Babidi, if Spopovich is given the chance, he will brutally punish and pound his opponents standing in his path, either to near death or until they die from the pain. Spopovich also loses his short temper very quickly, only taking slight insignificant insults to push him into his murderous rages. Biography The original Spopovich, prior to his hypnotic ensnarement, was mentioned in the manga and seen in brief anime flashbacks. He was depicted as one of the combatants in the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Despite his seemingly unbeatable appearance and muscular physique, he was not very strong in regards to actual power, and quickly lost to Mr. Satan. Dragon Ball Z World Tournament Saga During the World Tournament Saga, Spopovich competes in the following 25th World Martial Arts Tournament; however, his appearance is drastically altered from his previous form. He is devoid of his original brown mane, his skin is colored a pale grey-hue and his muscle-mass has greatly increased since the last tournament. Yet another distinguishing feature from his past appearance is the dark "M" symbol now plastered on his forehead. Spopovich is accompanied by his ally Yamu, who exhibits similar characteristics in comparison to his own ghoulish appearance. Shin and Kibito, two enigmatic figures themselves, sense that something is amiss with Spopovich and Yamu, as does Mr. Satan who recalls Spopovich from the previous tournament. In a fateful turn of events, Spopovich is matched up against Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, in the first round of the official World Martial Arts Tournament. In spite of the match-up, Mr. Satan believes his daughter would win with ease. While Videl fights quite well at the start of the match (even managing to "break" Spopovich's neck), Spopovich remains virtually immune to every single one of her attacks, proving himself to be superior in power to her. Thrilled at the golden opportunity of wreaking vengeance on Satan for his humiliating defeat, Spopovich viciously attacks Videl with all of his pent-up aggression. It is only until after Yamu ordered him to halt his attack and remain focused that Spopovich finally knocks her out of the ring. During the next match of the tournament, Spopovich subdues a fully powered-up Gohan in a lock (helped by the divine restrainment of Shin), allowing Yamu to drain all of Gohan's ki. After this, Spopovich and his partner fly off into the distance, urging Shin and the Z Fighters to pursue them. Babidi Saga It is soon revealed by Shin (who also explained that he was truly the Supreme Kai in disguise) that Spopovich is possessed by the evil wizard Babidi and used as one of his minions in order to draw out enough energy to revive the magician Bibidi's strongest creation, Majin Buu. As Spopovich heads back to Babidi's spaceship, the evil magician takes the capsule of collected ki energy from him and Yamu, and then hastily disposes of the brute by causing him to expand and explode. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – After being put under Babidi's spell, Spopovich is able to fly. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy blast. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Kiai ' – Used against Videl in the manga only. In the anime, he uses the Crash Launcher. *'Berserker Crash' – Spopovich holds his elbow with his fist and then charges fast at the enemy inflicting a great deal of damage. Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Crash Launcher' – A purple energy wave. Used against Videl in the anime, while in the manga he used a Kiai. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mad Banquet' – A rush attack used by Spopovich in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He used part of this attack against Videl. *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – Spopovich knocks the opponent away, and Yamu appears next to him. Spopovich grabs the opponent, and Yamu proceeds to absorb their energy. Used on Gohan in the 25th World Tournament, and was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Minion's Latent Energy' – Spopovich charges up, with both his defense and power increasing at the cost of his ki charge becoming slower. It is one of Spopovich's Blast 1's in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Mad Warrior' – One of Spopovich's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Spopovich is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes. Spopovich and Yamu are both seen as assist characters in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hisao Egawa *Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Andrew Chandler *Polish Dub: Mirosław Zbrojewicz Trivia *Both Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta. First of all, Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z Fighters). Similar to Vegeta, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. For example, Vegeta gave the Z Fighters some time to wait for Goku and Yamu stopped Spopovich from killing Videl at the Tournament. Also Yamu seems to be the stronger fighter, which also applies to Nappa and Vegeta. Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. He is also the smaller one. *Despite being human, Spopovich has purple blood; possibly because he was under Babidi's control. Gallery See also *Spopovich (Collectibles) es:Spopovitch Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased